AMC's The Walking Dead Season 4B (With telltale Characters)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: The Prison has fallen, Everyone is scattered, will our characters find each other again?
1. after pt 1

**Finally after a long long wait we are now back with the walking dead I am so excited I have so much to write about anyway enjoy the story and I hoped you liked the episode, ENJOY.**

the episode starts as we see the camera go down to the devastation of the prison. Walkers are all surrounding the tank due to the noise. Roger was one of those walkers. The Governor was dead with a bullet hole to his head. We see michonne walking back to the prison, as she was walking she could see someone on the ground with a hat on and a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, she sees two walkers eating his corpse with his guts all out and was, michonne got the two walkers attention and got them trapped in wooden pikes. She cut there arms and jaws off to use them. After getting some rope to tie around there necks she starts walking to where hershels reanimated head was, she jabs her sword into Hershel head to put him out of his misery and starts to tear up, she was glad she didn't had to do it to another good friend. She then walks off.

* * *

><p>(Ten minutes later)<p>

Carley and Ben were in a neighborhood going through houses. 'It's been almost 2 hours, we got the things we need what are you still looking for' Ben said. 'I know one has to be around here somewhere' Carley said while she was in the bathroom. She finally found what she was looking for and it came in a small box. 'Did you find what you were looking for?" Ben said. Carley showed him the box. 'Oh my god...Carley your not...does Lee know' Ben said. 'No, quite frankly I don't know either...it happened last night when everyone was finished getting treated...I,m going to have to wait for a few days' Carley said. 'Well if it's going to happen congratulations to you both' Ben said. 'Thank you' Carley said. They all head outside to get in the car and then suddenly they see smoke out in the distance. 'Where's that smoke coming from' Ben said. 'Oh no' Carley said. She rushes into the car and so does Ben and they drive off to the direction of the smoke.

**(intro)**

**Well I hoped you liked the first part of the episode I will get the rest done tommorow anyway post a review and tell me what you think. I really hope you like it. Bye for now.**


	2. After Pt 2

**Enjoy It seems I still had some free time so before I go to bed I will post the second part Enjoy, Also I got a Question, what did you think of reading about seeing Hershels head and seeing Kenny's Mutilated corpse, did it make the scene even sadder. please I would like to know. and what about Carley?**

Lee and molly were walking through the forest Lee was walking ahead, They spot a walker, Molly was just about to kill it but then, Lee rushed in and rammed the walker into a tree, he took the back of the walkers head and started to ram it's head onto the tree until the skull burst. molly just looked at him. Lee just gave her a cold stare and walked on forward.

* * *

><p>Rick and Carl were walking on a dirt road, rick was telling Carl to stop because he was limping with his shot leg. " Carl Slow down" Rick said. Carl was just ignoring him. "Carl...STOP!" Rick said. Carl stopped "we need to stay together. we got to find a place...food, supplies... hey...were going to be-"Rick was silent. Carl just gave him a stare and he just continued forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick and Carl managed to find a BBQ shack. "Wait outside okay...Keep watch". Rick said. "You keep watch. you can barely stand I'm not letting you go in there alone" carl said. "Excuse me"? rick said. "We've done this before...I'm going to help you clear it or let me do it myself" Carl said. Rick just stared at him, he opened the door. "Okay lets go" rick said. they both aiming there guns checking the place out, they then see a bunch of chairs blocking a walker that had supplies behind them. rick told Carl to save the bullets and that he would take care of it with the ax. Rick then gets the walker with the ax but it didn't kill it, Carl then shot it. "I said not to!" rick said. "you didn't kill it with the ax" Carl said "I had it...every bullet counts...we'll talk about it later...see what you can find and lets move on" Rick said. they managed to find a lot of food and supplies.<p>

* * *

><p>Lee and Molly made it to an abandoned neighborhood, they make it to a house and made sure the close was clear, Lee close the door behind them. Molly looked through the kitchen and the pantry, Lee checked around the living room, he set his things down and took out an old picture of Clementine that he found in her parents vehicles a couple years ago. Molly looked through the cupboards and found a couple of twinkies still in their pack. She opens it, they felt stale but still edible. "Hey lee look what I manged to find". Molly said. She just saw him just looking at the picture. "Don't worry were going to find her, and Carley to" Molly said. Lee cupped his face with his hands. "Here eat something" Molly said giving him a twinkie. Lee took the twinkie and ate it slowly, "I'm going to scout around see what I can find in these other houses Just stay here and fortify this house were staying here for the night don't worry about me while your blocking the doors I'll enter through one of the windows upstairs". Molly said. She gets her stuff ready and heads out, Lee gets up and starts finding things to put around the doors. after he was finished he Lays down to shut his eyes for a bit.<p>

**(Dream State)**

Lee was teaching class in his old classroom. "Now any questions"? Lee said A student raises his hand. "Yes You" Lee said. "Have you ever been a disappointment to someone? The student said. "What did you say"? Lee said. "Yeah I wanna know to, have you ever let anybody down, someone trusted you and you couldn't just let it all out". Another student said. "What are you saying?" Lee said. "Were saying that you should've took the shot when you had the chance... How could you Let Kenny and Hershel die like that, I thought you were a killer" The other student said. "I'm not a killer" Lee said angirly. "Bullshit we know about The senator how you just killed him all Willie kneelie, weren't you angry at him? Didn't the rage make you feel good...just seeing that piece of shit that ruined your marriage dead." The student said said. "And now your little girl is probably dead to...man you are a worthless bastard". The student said. "SHUT UP!" Lee said. "MURDERER...KILLER...FAILURE...WOTHLESS ASSHOLE". The students said over and over. " I said STOP!" Lee yelled. The students then stopped. "Class is over for the day". Lee said walking out. as soon as he headed out the door he was in a dark void nothing but blackness around him and faint echoes. "You've always been there for me Lee(Echoing), Always had my Back when it Mattered(echoing), you, Carley and Clementine are the only Family I got left...I'm with you to the end(echoeing)..."DON"T LISTEN TO HIM RICK DON"T LET THIS PIECE OF SHI-(Gun Shot)."Please Just make it stop". Lee said to himself tearfully. he suddenly sees an image far away from him. He runs to it and sees Kenny with his back turned. "Kenny?" Lee said. He turns him around and sees the bullet hole in Kennys head. Kenny falls over With Lee Shocked. He then Sees Hershel severed head right behind him."Lee... Wake up Lee wake up... wake up" Hershels head was saying over and over. Molly was shaking Lee over and over. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!". Molly Yelled


	3. After pt 3

**Enjoy**

Rick and Carl were walking out of some train tracks and near a few houses. "This place looks good" rick said. Rick kicks the door in and the scope the area. "Carl don't go down there". rick said. "The other doors weren't open" Carl said. "Just stop" Rick said. Carl was getting agitated so he started banging the the wall. "HEY ASSHOLE, HEY SHITFACE!" Carl yelled out. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Rick said. "Are you kidding me, more was down there they would've come out" Carl said. they continue scoping the house

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with molly and Lee)<strong>

Molly was going down the street checking house to house, so far she only found a few cans of ravioli a bag of tortilla chips and a few bottles of water., she goes on to another house and she checks through the window, no walkers, she goes inside very carefully and she goes upstairs to check things out, she opens one of the bedroom doors and then a walker pops out from the room and grabs her, she wrestles with it and the walker ripped off her backpack during the struggle. She then Drop kicks the walker down to the other floor with the impact killing the walker when it landed on it's head. Molly checked her back pack and everything fell out of it. as she was gathering the supplies she noticed her sisters picture was torn during the struggle, molly picked it up and then started to cry. "Oh Hilda...I miss you so much...I tried...I'm sorry I couldn't save you, we should've left when we had the chance" Molly said wiping away her tears away. She picked up the torn pieces and put it back in her backpack. She went through one of the closets and suddenly a bunch of equipment fell out, she went through it and noticed some climbing gear, A red handle viper Ice tool and a pair of mountain climbing gloves, and a Multi-tool she took the the Ice tool and the mountain gloves and put them on. now she had two viper ice tools. she went outside and noticed that the sun was going down so she decided to call it a night and head back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with rick and Carl)<strong>

Carl was wrapping a cord around the door knob. Rick was pushing the couch to the door. " I tied the door shut" Carl said. "We can't the chance" Rick said. "It's fine" Carl said. "Carl" Rick said. " It's a strong knot. Shane taught me...Remember him?" Carl said. "Yeah i remember him...everyday...anything else you want to say to me." Rick said. Carl helped Rick push the couch to the door. Rick takes out some food, "you should eat" Rick said. "We should save it" Carl said. Rick was heading to the bathroom and kept showing Carl the food. "I don't want any" Carl said. "Eat it...now". Rick said throwing the food onto the ground. Rick goes into the bathroom to check his wounds.


	4. After Pt 4

**Well this is it the final part of this episode, anyway I hoped you enjoyed the return of my story and the t.v show, A new chapter will be up next week, Anyway Post a review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. Bye for Now.**

Michonne was having a bad dream while she was sleeping in a car, It showed us how she was before the apocalypse with her boyfriend, his friend and her son.

* * *

><p>The next Morning Carl was having breakfast, he decided to try to wake up Rick, "Dad... come on get up" Carl said. rick wasn't moving. Carl than started to shake his dad. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP"! Carl yelled. suddenyl he heard banging on the door he checked out the window and saw two walkers, he went outside to take of them.<p>

* * *

><p>After Carl did he went back to his house Rick was still unconscious . " I killed three walkers they were trying to get in and I lured them away...I killed them...I saved you...I saved you...i didn't forget when we were playing farmer...I still know how to survive...lucky for us...I don't need you anymore...I don't need you to protect me anymore I can handle myself you probably couldn't protect me anyways you couldn't protect Judith you couldn't protect...Hershel and Kenny, or Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Lee, Clementine, Daryl or mom...you just wanted to plant vegetables, you just wanted to hide. they knew where we were and you didn't care, you just heed behind those fences and waited for...why didn't you tell Lee to take the SHOT! there all gone now because of you!...they counted on you, YOU WERE THERE LEADER!, and now...your nothing...I'd be fine if you died" Carl said while walking out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly in the middle of the morning still tried to wake up Lee. "WAKE UP"! Molly yelled. She punched him in the face. Lee then quickly woke up. "Ow! What the Hell!" Lee yelled. "Sorry, I thought I lost you man" Molly said. "Sorry I just had a bad dream" Lee said. "well come on we need to keep moving we got to keep moving north, Thats where the bus would've gone" Molly said. "I see you got some new gear" Lee said. ""Well I thought they would be useful" Molly said. Lee and Molly gathered there supplies and headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Michonne and her pet walkers was walking with some walkers, but after seeing a walker that kind of looked exactly like her she snapped and killed all the walkers that were around her.<p>

* * *

><p>Carl was walking by himself to another house to find some supplies<strong>(You know that scene)<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night Carl was back at the house and noticed Rick moving and twitching, Carl crawled away and started to cry, he aimed Ricks Colt Python at him, but Carl couldn't shoot, "I can't...I was wrong" Carl said crying. "Carl...don't go outside...stay safe". Rick said faintly. Carl then comforted his dad. "I'm scared...I'm scared" Carl said crying.<p>

* * *

><p>The next Morning, Rick and Carl were talking. you shouldn't have went out like that, it's dangerous" Rick said. "I was careful" Carl said. "Well it's good you found more food" Rick said. "I did but I ate it" Carl said "What was it?" Rick said. "112 ounces of chocolate pudding," carl said. they laughed a little. "I know we'll never get things back to the way it use to be". Rick said. "What?" Carl said. "I had it clunked in for you, for Judith, and now shes...gone... and you...your a man carl...your a man...I'm sorry" Rick said. "You don't need to be" Carl said.<p>

* * *

><p>Michonne was walking down a road and notices a empty pudding can, she walks towards the house and peeks through the window and notices Rick and Carl. she starts to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick and Carl then hear a knock on the door, they ready there guns and rick looks through the door and starts to chuckle. "What is it"? Carl said "It's for you" rick said smiling<p>

* * *

><p>Lee and Molly were walking on the train tracks they see an overpass, Lee couldn't help it, he shouted. "CLEMENTINE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Lee yelled. "Keep it down Lee, you want to attract attention" Molly said. "Hey your going to get your face chewed off if you keep yelling like that" A person said. "Are you two going to be trouble because we can just keep going" Another person said. Molly and Lee look up and notices two figures on top of the overpass.<p>

**and there you go the end of the episode, who do you think the two figures are? I want to see if you can guess or find out who it is? Anyway Have a good week and be pumped up for next week. See you guys Later.**


	5. Inmates Pt 1

**Hello and welcome back to to another epic chapter of the walking dead (With Telltale Characters), Don't worry everything will be explained on how everything fits.**

During the assault on the prison, Glenn and Clementine were inside one of the Cell blocks. "You should've stayed back in the bus Clementine". Glenn said. "Lee told me that after you came into the bus I stick to you like Glue, that's what I'm doing, and besides I can handle myself" Clementine said showing him the gun with the silencer on. Glenn and Clementine, were walking up some stairs and Glenn was staggering because he was still to weak. Clementine helped him up a little bit,. "Clementine go on ahead I'll Catch up" Glenn said. Clementine went ahead up the stairs, she comes across a door, and opens it. she was on top of the over pass, she crosses over to the other side. She can see Glenn coming. "CLEMENTINE!, CLEMENTINE"! Someone was yelling at a distance. "LE-" Before Clementine can finish the sentence the tank blows up the part of the bridge, the impact pushes her back, into the gate that was covering the door and knocks her out, Glenn also was knocked out on the other side.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p><strong>(five minutes Later)<br>**

Clementine regained Consciousness, she slowly picks herself up and wipes the dirt off her face and clothes, she looks down and notices Walkers trying to reach for her. she looks over to the side of the destroyed bridge and sees Glenn laying down, "GLENN!, GLENN!" Clementine yelled. Glenn wasn't moving. she was starting to cry. "I'm sorry Glenn, I'm sorry". Clementine said tearfully. She ran inside the other building, she was aiming her gun around making sure no one was their, she goes inside her cell block to gather her things, Her book, the video camera, Lee's Picture, and A drawing of Kenny and his family, she stared at it for a second and started to cry a little bit. she puts it in her back pack that had a bottle of water, two granola bars and the two pistol clips that Lee gave her, and she heads out, she goes closer to the door and hears walkers outside, she backed away from it and started to breath heavily, she was scared, she was on her own now, she put her head down, she was remembering what Lee told her, " Your ready For a gun Clementine, just remember not to be afraid and just pull the trigger". Lee said. Clementine raised her head up with an angry face and opens the door. She spots a walker coming towards her she shoots it she ran off in the other direction, she suddenly spotted a walker coming towards her, It was Roger. She suddenly felt anger like never before, she loads her entire clip in him and runs off before more Walkers start coming towards her, She runs into the direction of the forest. as straggler walkers were chasing her.

**Well I hope you Found the First Part, Enjoyable I hope I didn't bring in Clementine to strong, I just wanted to show you how the event affected Clementine anyway I will finish the chapter tommorow, Bye For Now.**


	6. Inmates Pt 2

**Enjoy, also I wanted to point out that Clementine brought some matches, a can of bake beans to and another water bottle when she was at the prison. also I'm going to have to change a few things that I said would be in the chapter. I forgot to mention that Clementine in the last chapter called Tara a piece of shit.**

**Day 1**

Sometime Later Daryl and Beth were running away, from walkers. the same time as Clementine was running away from walkers, Clementine reloaded her gun, she started running as fast she can, she almost tripped over a small hill but got her footing back, a walker almost got her but she shoots and kills it. Dark and Beth were running through some tall grass and they lay down trying to catch there breath, As Clementine was running away she comes across a large log she hides herself in to hide from the walkers and catch her breath. as soon the close the clear she crawls out and starts heading in the other direction away from the walkers that were chasing her.

* * *

><p><strong>(later that Night)<strong>

Clementine was gathering some twigs and branches, she put them in a pile, she takes out a match and puts it in the twigs and branches to start a small fire, but not a big one, she takes the can of baked beans opens it a little and puts it over the fire to cook, she just sits there, going through her stuff, she takes the video camera out and goes through the footage seeing all her friends, she takes the drawing of Kenny and his family and looks at it with a sad face, she puts the drawing into the fireplace to burn it, she didn't want to fill the pain anymore. she takes the can off of the fireplace and starts eating in silence she ends up sleeping inside the log for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 (the Morning)<strong>

Daryl and Beth were tracking to see if they can find there friends, Daryl finds some footprints, "Could be lukes or Mollys who's ever footprints are those there alive" Beth said. "No it means they were alive a four or five hours ago" Daryl said. "There alive" Beth said agitated. They continue on and see some grapes that were eaten. " they picked up the pace here .Looks like they got out in a hurry, things went bad" Daryl said. "It wouldn't kill you to have a little faith" Beth said. "Faith...Faith hasn't done shit for us...sure as hell didn't do nothing for your Father or Kenny" Daryl said. Beth just gave him a dissatisfied look and started picking the grapes off the bushes. Daryl gives her something to put the grapes in.

Clementine was walking in the forest, she sees train tracks she decided to keep low in the bushes, as she see's walkers out on the tracks eating some corpses. she suddenly see's on the other side a couple of people by the train tracks, one of them had a crossbow she see's him kill the walkers and sees a girl standing there looking at a shoe she starts crying Daryl was giving her the signal to move on. Clementine had a happy face and was in shock for a just a minute. "HEY! HEY!" Clementine Yelled with tears in her eyes. Beth and Daryl turn around and they both had surprising faces.


	7. Inmates pt 3

**Enjoy**

**Day 1 (Glenn, after Clementine Left)**

Glenn was regaining consciousness, he was still on the walkway, he got himself up and saw walkers that were under him, he noticed the walkway was destroyed,

"MAGGIE!?...CLEMENTINE!?" Glenn yelled out.

he didn't get an answer. he walked back into the cell block and layed on his bed for a minute. he noticed the picture he took of Maggie and he holds it tight, he gets up, gets a big bag and gathers as many supplies he could carry. he then dresses himself with the riot gear and heads out with his semi automatic, as he was getting away, he notices Tara sitting there, he goes inside where she is and tries to talk to her. he checks the gun she had.

"It's full you didn't fire a shot?" Glenn said.

Tara shook her head.

"Come on lets go...lets go" Glenn said.

Tara was still sitting down.

"your just going sit here? your just going to die?" Glenn said.

"I was part of this" Tara said sadly.

"I know"? Glenn said.

"So what are you doing?" Tara said.

"I need your help." Glenn said.

Glenn makes a cocktail and throws it to a nearby car to distract the walkers. Tara and Glenn both run out the closed area and tries to make it to the main gate.

* * *

><p>Carley and Ben were Going as fast as they can in the car. They make it only to see the prison in ruin,<p>

"Oh my God" Carley said sadly.

"Hey Look!" Ben yelled.

They see Glenn and Tara running towards the Main Gate. Tara and Glenn both open the red gate.

"Quick Get in!" Carley yelled. They both get inside the vehicle and they drive off before more walkers show up.

* * *

><p>sometime later they make it to a road and suddenly the car ran out of gas.<p>

"End of the road" Ben said.

they all get out of the vehicle, grabbed there supplies and they start walking.

"What the hell happened back there!?" Carley yelled.

"We were attacked". Glenn said.

"By my people" Tara said sadly.

"What?" Ben said.

"Did you see if any of our people got out?" Glenn said.

"all I saw was my sister and nephew and a another little girl, she ran out into the forest". Tara said.

"A Little Girl"? Carley said.

"Yeah with a hat on...my sister wasn't suppose to be there she had a gun but she was just swarmed...she wasn't suppose to be there I did it for them I trusted him.. and him and his friend killed that old man and that other man with a mullet". Tara said.

"Hershel and Kenny?" Glenn said shocked.

Tara was silent.

"Were there names Hershel and Kenny"? Glenn said.

Tara nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no" Carley said sadly.

"I"m sorry... I'm so sorry, Brian and Roger they told us you were bad people and I can see now it's not true so what we did, what i did...I'm a piece of shit...why would you want my help?" Tara said sadly.

"We don't want it we need it...I have to find Maggie". Glenn said.

"Who's Maggie"? Tara said. "She's my wife". Glenn said.

"You guys got separated?" Tara said.

" Me and Clementine got off the bus to help she didn't see us". Glenn said.

"How do you know she made it?" Tara said.

"I don't know...Hershel.. Maggies father was a great man and so was Kenny, he told me all i had to do is to believe and that's what I'm going to do none of us should be alive right now she Got out and your going to help us find her and Clementine...it's not over". Glenn said.

"I want to believe that...I want to" Tara said.

"Suddenly they hear walkers coming.

"You have to" Glenn said.

Glenn goes to attack the walkers, Carley and Ben Join to. Carley didn't want to use her gun because it would attract attention so she used her knife. after taking care of them, Glenn passes out.

"Oh my god Glenn" Carley said.

she goes over to check him, then a walker shows up behind her but Tara blunts it with Glenns Rifle, and starts beating it's head in with it. Suddenly a military convoy shows up.

"Hope you enjoyed the show Assholes!" Tara yelled. Carley Aims her gun at the people coming out of the vehicle and so did Ben. Three People came out of the convoy and started to walk towards them

"Stay the Hell Back!" Carley yelled.

"You two got a damn mouth you know that...what else you two got". One of the men said.

**(Credits)**


	8. Claimed Pt 1

**Hello and welcome back, did you guys enjoy your week well I hope you guys did, before I start I want to say thank you to everyone that has commented and like my series so far, any way enjoy the chapter and I will have the rest done by tomorrow. now to make sure there no confusion, I will start on Day 2 after everyone got separated, it was the time when Lee and Molly left the house and headed where the bus was going, Rick and Carl Haven't found Michonne yet till the third day, **

**Day 2 (Lee and Molly During the day)**

Lee and molly were walking down the street. "Hey look recent tire tracks...Looks like a day old" Molly said. "could it be the buses". Lee said. "Maybe the bus might have not gone far" Molly said. Lee and molly then started running, after a good ten minutes they finally see the bus, but they were in shock. "Oh no" Molly said. they see a whole bunch of walkers dead, right by the bus. "No, No Clementine, NO" Lee said running towards the bus, he goes inside from the back and then starts looking around, he couldn't find nothing that could be Clementine. "Did you find anything?" Molly said sadly. "No" Lee said sadly. He jumps off the bus and starts walking away. "Hey Lee Did you find her?" Molly said. "no, she's nowhere in the bus and Glenn isn't either". Lee said. "How can you be sure?" Molly said "There was nothing there...Her hat, Back pack, gun, none of it was in there". Lee said. "How would you know nobody took those things, someone killed those walkers" Molly said. " Because I just know okay". Lee said agitated. "Okay, sorry..so where do you think they could've gone to? Molly said. "I don't know"? Lee said. "Well, to make sure that we don['t get lost lets head for the train tracks It'll make crossing the area easier". Molly said. "Alright" Lee said. Lee and Molly head into the forest

**(Intro) In case if your wondering the tire tracks, was actually from the Military Convoy**


	9. Claimed Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Lee and Molly after a good two hours of walking towards the train track they decided to rest for a little bit, near some trees, " Alright I'll make a fire place see if you can find anymore wood" Lee said. Molly goes to gather some fire wood. Lee fixes up the the area.

* * *

><p>Molly was walking in the woods to gather some wood, as she was, she started hearing something coming towards from behind, she takes out Hilda and was prepare to swing,<p>

before she does, a blunt of a rifle hits her in the gut. she gets up but somebody grabs her from behind.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter" The man said.

"And a pretty good looking one to." The man said that was holding her.

"Yeah were definitely going to have fun with her" The man said smiling at her.

Molly then head butts him and lifts herself up to kick him in the chest knocking him down, she then bites down on the guys hand that was holding her.

She takes the blunt of her ice tool and hits him straight in the face.

She then runs off. To where Lee was.

"Lee quick lets get out here" Molly said quickly.

"what is it." Lee said.

"SHE WENT THIS WAY!" A man yelled.

"Oh shit" Lee said. They then started to run further into the forest.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A man yelled. the men then started to shoot at them. Lee and Molly took cover behind some trees

"Jesus, how many were there?" Lee said.

"I only saw two, guess there were more" Molly said.

They started running as fast they can. as they were heading further into the forest they stop towards an edge of a cliff they look down and notice a huge river stream. "Shit" Lee said. "Were going to have to jump". Molly said. "Are you serious?" Lee said. "You got a better idea, it's either this or those guys". Molly said. "Goddammit" Lee said. the men started to get closer. Lee and Molly jumped off the cliff into the cold water below. " Dammit we lost them" A man said. "Look" another men said. They see Lee and Molly going down the stream, They aim there guns and started shooting at them. Molly and Lee dived into the water to, to not get seen and make it harder for them to shoot. " Dude, don't waste the bullets, are you guys stupid" Man#3 said running towards them. "That bitch broke my nose" Man#1 said. "Who cares it's kind of an improvement to your ugly ass face". Man#3 said. "Screw you" Man#1 said angrily. "Come on guys lets get going, meet up with the others" Man#2 said. Molly and Lee make it to the other side of the stream. Lee and Molly both Lay down on the dirt trying to catch there breath, coughing out water. "Lets never do that again" Lee said getting himself up and helping molly up. Molly checked her things to make sure everything was in order she goes through her Back Pack and sees everything all wet, the chips were still unopen so they were all right. " Molly said frantically looking through her back pack. "what is it"? Lee said. "None of your business!" Molly said, she was looking through her backpack to find the Picture of her sister, it . No no, No!" Molly yelled out.

"Whats wrong". Lee said.

Molly sat back down and started to cry.

"My sister...My sisters Picture". Molly said holding it up seeing it nearly destroyed. " Oh...I'm so sorry Molly" Lee said. Lee went to put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine...Lets get going." Molly said sadly. putting the picture in her pocket.

**For Future Reference the Guys that were chasing them are the same people Rick confronts at the house.**


	10. Claimed Pt 3

**Enjoy**

**Day 2 (almost sundown)**

Lee and molly make it to some train tracks and they start walking down the tracks that was under an overpass that leads to a street, as they were walking Lee started hearing things in his head.

"No lee please don't leave me" Clementine said.

"You promise you'll come back". Clementine said.

"I promise" Lee said.

Lee couldn't help it he yelled out.

"CLEMENTINE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Lee yelled.

"Lee keep it down you going to attract attention" Molly said.

"Hey your going to get your face chewed off if you keep yelling like that" A person said.

"Are you two going to be trouble because we could just keep going" Another person said.

Lee and Molly look up and see two figures on top of the overpass. a Persian-american looking man, and an African-american woman.

"Could be, who are you two?" Lee said.

" a couple of people who seem to have the upper advantage on you." The woman said.

"come on give these two a break". The man said.

"We'll see". The woman said.

"Do you two need any help, you can come up and see if we can". The man said.

Both Lee and Molly looked at each other and they both nodded their heads.

"If anything goes south up there we won't let them escape" Molly said quietly to Lee.

Lee walks towards the ladder.

"When I come up there you better not be murderers or thieves". Lee yelled.

"I guess you'll have to find out". The woman said. Lee goes up the ladder.

"These two could just be what we need" the man said.

"Thats what you think we need" The women said.

"Yeah but what happens when- The man was cut off.

"Shut it" The woman said.

Lee finally gets up the to the to the street.

"Hey you two" Lee said.

"High...is there anything that we could do for you guys". The man said.

"You can start off with both of your names" Lee said.

"I'm Omid this is my Girlfriend Christa". Omid said.

"Look I'm not going to bullshit you guys we had a messed up couple of days, Our settlement was destroyed, We lost a lot of good people and-" Lee was cut off.

"It's okay we understand" Christa said remorsefully.

Molly comes up from the ladder.

"Is everything okay up here?" Molly said.

"Yeah everything's cool" Lee said.

"I see you guys have a car." Molly said.

"Yeah we stopped to see if we can find any gas in one these other cars...it was worth a try and then we heard your friend yell". Omid said.

"Were trying to find a place to stay, we picked up a radio broadcast a few days ago, talking about sanctuary". Christa said.

"Wait a minute, we've gotten the same broadcast to". Molly said.

"Are you two trying to find it to" Christa said.

"No I'm looking for my little girl and my wife". Lee said showing them a picture of him, Carley and Clementine together that Glenn offered to take a picture of.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" Omid said.

"Don't be there still out there and I'm going to find them" Lee said walking away along with molly.

"Hey, you two need a lift we can try to find them together towards our destination" Omid said.

"No thank you" Lee said.

"Come on man, it's almost nightfall, and I think it would be better if it was four of us instead of two" Omid said. Lee turned around to look at them,

"What do you think"? Lee said.

" they seem like legit people Lee, and besides they have a working car, we could use the transportation" Molly said.

"Okay fine...Alright we'll join you guys" Lee said. they walk back to Omid and Christa and they all travel together down the road

* * *

><p><strong>(Back To Day 1 With Glenn, Carley, Tara and Ben,)<strong>

Glenn just woke up on the back of the convoy.

"Hey he's awake" Ben said.

"Oh my god Glenn, were so glad your alright" Carley said.

"Here have something to drink" Tara said handing him a canteen.

"Where are we" Glenn said.

"We don't know, we were fighting biters and you passed out after we left the prison, this truck came in and picked us up on the side of the road." Tara said.

" on the road did we pass a bus?" Glenn said.

"Yeah" Tara said.

"What did you guys see...what did you see"? Glenn said persistently to them .

"They were all dead" Tara said. Glenn was shocked. "

How long since we passed it?" Glenn said. "

About three hours ago" Carley said. Glenn started banging on the back window.

" hey..Stop the truck" Glenn said. the guy that was driving the truck gave them the middle finger.

"Same to you asshole, stop this damn truck!" Carley yelled banging on the truck with Glenn and Tara.

Glenn took the blunt of his rifle and broke the back window, the man stopped the truck, Glenn, Tara, Carley and Ben Gathered there things and started walking away. "

Where the hell are they going?" The man said to Tara. they just ignored him.

"Look I don't know what your friends told you about the special nature of the mission were on but this shit is time sensitive and were way behind schedule so I need you guys to turn your asses around and get back in the truck" The man said.

"We gotta go" Glenn said.

" seems like neither one of you came close attention of the hell were living in..so let me tell you how to avoid becoming a dead/alive prick...you find some strong, like minded comrades and you stick together like wet on water...we need people the more the better we need each other partner, even with all that gear you won't survive the night, not by yourself" The man said.

"He's not by himself he's got us" carley said.

"Look can you guys hold up, believe it or not the fate of the entire damn human race might depend on it" The man said.

"What the hell are you talking about...Who is this guy?" Glenn said to Tara.

, "I'm sergeant Abraham Ford and these are my companions, Rosita Espinoza and Dr. Eugene Porter were on a mission to get Eugene to Washington D.C, Eugene's a scientist and he knows exactly what caused this Mess" The Man said.


	11. Claimed Pt 4

**Enjoy**

"alright..what happened?" Glenn said.

"It's Classified" Eugene said.

"His talking to some people on a satellite phone, the past couple weeks nobodies been picking up. we saw you people take out those corpses back there, we could use your help, all of you." Abraham said to them.

"Sorry" Glenn said.

"and I'm sorry, but I got a Husband and a kid out there I need to find to." Carley said walking with Glenn.

Tara and Ben join them to.

"I know how to get back to that bus, I wrote down every turn I will get you guys back, I can okay" Tara said.

" It's where she'd go to find me, that's were I'm going to go" Glenn said.

"And if Lee thought Clementine was still on that bus he'd be heading for that direction to." Carley said.

"It's a waste of time, Tara told us what happened, even if you make it back theirs a zero chance you'll ever find your wife again, and Carleys husband and kid..alive or dead mainly because sorry to tell you two but there gone". Abraham said.

Glenn and Carley stopped.

"No need for you two to die to...now come on you two...get back in the truck do something with your lives, you two don't have to go down like that to" Abraham said.

Glenn and Carley turn around and Glenn punches Abraham straight in the face bringing him down.

"Thank you Glenn." Carley said

"There alive and were going to find them" Glenn said walking away.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Abraham yelled. he runs and tackles Glenn into the ground they then start to scuffle over each other.

"Hey let go of him asshole!" Carley yelled trying to pull Abraham off.

Rosita and Tara and Ben tried to break the fight to. Eugene was by the truck and he notices walkers coming.

"hey. HEY!" Eugene yelled to them.

But they couldn't hear him over the fighting noises. Eugene goes into the truck to get the assault rifle and tries to use it.

Eugene gets it and then starts firing Rapidly at the walkers and everywhere.

"EUGENE STOP FIRING GODDAMMIT! Abraham yelled running towards him

Everyone hears it and runs towards them. they take out there guns and starts taking out the walkers, Tara, Glenn, Carley and Ben Join in to. after they finished taking out the walkers, Abraham hears something leaking and see's the gas tank leaking gas.

"Son of a dick." Abraham said.

* * *

><p>Abraham takes a look at the tank and sees it's damaged beyond repair.<p>

" You know, the last time I was in one these jams, me and a good friend of mine Larry, we were out in the desert running cargo, during it we saw a camel, looked liked it was about to puke, probably because the shit bird had four pounds of C4 up it's ass, we were 20 feet away from that blast and it sent that hump half a click into the desert and we drove home, so you tell me how in the holy hell did you possibly kill this truck" Abraham said to Eugene.

" a fully amped up state of ignorance with a rapid fire weapon" Eugene said.

Glenn goes to to Abraham. "Sorry about your ride, hope you guys make it to Washington" Glenn said walking away.

"Good luck you guys, your going to need it." Ben said

Carley, Ben and Tara join him.

"What the hell else are we going to do" Rosita said walking with them.

"Go to Washington, FIX THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!" Abraham yelled.

"That ways clear, who knows whats up north, we'll find another vehicle we'll go with them until we do, trust me I'm smarter than you." Eugene said.

Eugene and Abraham gather there things and starts catching up to the rest of them.


	12. claimed pt 5

**Enjoy**

**Day 2 (Lee and Molly just about sundown)**

Lee,Molly, Omid and Chirsta make it to an old closed up motel. "Oh my god" Lee said. "Whats wrong". Molly said. "This place...it was my old home...This is where me and clementine stayed when everything went to hell... I can't believe it hasn't been touched" Lee said. "Well we can stay here for a while Christa said. "Yeah, and besides we'll need fuel soon". Omid said. "But not to long okay, Clementine and Carley are still out there" Lee said. Christa pulls over to the side of the road and they get out to see there temporary camp. They check the rooms that they were going to stay in for the night. "Everything clear" Lee said. "Yeah" Christa said. "alright we'll stay her for the night, if you guys want" Lee said. "Alright, Me and Omid will take this one" Christa said. "I'll take this one" Molly said. "Alright, good night everyone"Lee said going into his room and closing the door. he sets his things down by the table, and lays down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lee's Flashback)<strong>

"Like a said a thousand times, I need to take this trip it's important." A woman said. "You don't have to, why not take the next one, take a month off" Lee said. "Lee, this job is important to me, I could get promoted, don't you understand that" The women argued. "I understand just fine, It's just that we never have time to talk about us, I want to start a family, and we can't do that if you keep traveling around like this" Lee argued. "I don't want to settle down just yet, my career has just been starting up, why won't you agree with me for once, we argue about the same thing over and over again". The woman argued. "Well maybe we wouldn't be arguing if you agreed with me for once and stop thinking about yourself!" Lee argued. The women felt hurt. "I'm doing this for us, and you just don't seem to appreciate it...(Checks Watch)...I have to go," The women said sadly. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 3 Rick, Carl and Michonne the afternoon)<strong>

**Michonne and carl**** headed out for supplies, while rick stayed at the house to rest**

As rick was sleeping he started to hear noises, he then heard someone scream in pain and people laughing, he wakes up and gets up he hides behind a corner and sees a person with head upstairs and head into the other rooms, he grabbed his watch and water bottle and hid under the bed. the man then went into Ricks room and started searching, the guy felt his nose. "Stupid blonde ninja bitch, If I ever see that chick again, she's going to regret it." The man said. he then lays down on the bed. around a few minutes later, he hears the man sleeping he slowly starts to get out but then sees someone else come in, rick heads back to position. "Yo...Comfy" The Man said. "You woke me up just to see if I was comfortable?" The man on the bed said. "I wanna lie down" The man said. "Theres other rooms" The man on the bed said. "Those are kids beds, i want this one" The man said. "It's claimed" The man on the bed said. "I didn't hear it, your going to have to claim somewhere else" The man said. The two guys then started to fight The man knocked the guy that was on the bed on the ground and started beating him up. the guy then sees Rick under the bed, before he could say anything the guy starts to choke him. "Nate..Nate stop" The man said while he was being choked. "Hell no" Nate said. He then choked the guy until he passed out. "My bed now jack off". Nate said picking up his hat and then laying down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Rick hears him sleeping he then slowly gets out from under the bed and then tries to get out of here. he then heads into a bath room but then sees a guy, Rick hits him and then chokes him to death. Rick takes the guys gun and jacket and heads out the window. he carefully tries get down to the ground, when he does he hears some one coming out the door, he hides and sees some one eating. In the far distance he could see Michonne and Carl coming back, before Rick could take action he hears someone screaming inside the house, the man then heads back inside to see whats happening, Rick then Runs to Carl and Michonne to tell them to run away and they do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the Travelers Motel with Lee,Molly, Christa, and Omid the same Afternoon)<strong>

"So I was meaning to ask, where are you guys from" Lee said. "San Francisco" Christa said. " Wow Pretty Far away from home" Lee said. "I blame the guy that's filling up the car over there, he wanted the great american road trip" Christa said pointing out Omid. "Looks like he got more than he bargained for huh?" Lee said. "Who the hell is into civil war history anyway, other then old white guys" Christa said. Lee slowly raised his hand cracking a smile. "Perfect you two you will be thick as thieves" Christa said happily. Lee heads towards omid to talk to him. "So is that enough fuel?" Lee said. "Should be" Omid said. " I heard you into civil war history" Lee said. "Hell yeah, what do you know about Quantrill's Raid?" Omid said. " I know it happened about a hundred miles that way...and if it's not somehow crawling with dead it maybe a good place to look at" Lee said. Omid goes to start the car and it starts. "Yes" Molly said. suddenly they hear a radio broad cast from the stereo. "quick! get the signal" Christa said. Omid messes with the stereo to get a good reading they finally got a clear signal. "Sanctuary..." The Stereo sputtered out.

* * *

><p>Rick, Carl and Michonne head towards some train tracks and sees a train car with instructions on it. "What do you think?" Michonne said. "Lets go" Rick said. They then started to go further down the tracks<p>

**And that's the end of "Claimed" I hope you liked it, Leave a comment and be pumped up for next week, what I saw on T.V, the next Chapter will be a Daryl, Beth, Clementine and Bonnie focused Chapter, I've been waiting forever to bring Clementine back and trust me the next chapter will be a good one. Bye For Now.**


	13. Still Pt 1

**Finally the new episode has aired, which means a new Chapter JLOGOfilmsgame if your still out their, I hope your liking my story and I hope your still writing yours to, and if you got time tell me what you think of the story so far, and I also want to thank Everyone that took there time to comment and give there opinion on my story, anyway Enjoy. also I'm going to to do a little rewrite On Inmates Pt 2, I decided to not put Bonnie in the story yet.**

**(Nightime Day 3 or 4)**

Daryl, Beth, Clementine were running out of the woods and they come across an abandoned car. Beth and Clementine looked into the car, while Daryl was aiming his crossbow around. Beth tried to start the car but it wouldn't work, they suddenly hear walkers coming, Daryl and Beth and Clementine decided to hide in the trunk, all three of them could only hear the walkers passing by as they were hearing themselves breathing.

With each passing moment they were getting scared except for Daryl, Clementine was holding her pistol tighter then before.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning)<strong>

Daryl, Beth and Clementine woke up from there hiding spots in the car, gathered everything that was useful around and walked off.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the forest somewhere Later that day)<strong>

Daryl was out hunting, while Beth and Clementine were trying to set up camp, Beth made a little fireplace, and tried to light it. "Here" Clementine said going through her backpack and giving Beth some Matches. "Thanks" Beth said. Daryl got a couple of rattlesnakes, he headed back to camp and they all started cooking the food they got Daryl, Beth and Clementine were all eating in silence.


	14. Still Pt 2

**Enjoy**

"This is good Daryl, thank you" Clementine said. Daryl was just silent, eating. "I need something to drink" Beth said to Daryl. Daryl tosses her a water bottle. "No, I mean a real drink..as in alcohol, I never had one cause of my dad, but he's not exactly around anymore so..I thought we could go find some" Beth said to Daryl. Daryl was just eating, ignoring her. "Okay then...well enjoy your snake Jerky you two" Beth said walking away picking up her knife. "Beth, wait up." Clementine said wiping the food off her face and bringing her gun with her. Clementine made it to Beth. "Clementine what are you doing here" Beth said. "I wanna help." Clementine said. Suddenly they hear walkers coming. "Quick Clementine, behind that tree" Beth said quietly. They both hide behind some trees, they each throw a rock to distract the walkers away from there position. Daryl was right there ,getting ready to act, he then turned around and escorted them back to the camp. "why the hell did you bring me back. I'm not staying in this suck ass camp" Beth said to Daryl flipping him off. "Hey, Language" Clementine said to Beth. "You had your fun" Daryl said. "What the hell is wrong with you, do you fill anything, yeah you think everything is screwed, I guess that's a feeling, so you want the three of us to spend the rest of our live staring at a fire eating mud snakes, screw that, we might as well do something, I can take care of myself, and I'm getting a damn drink." Beth said to Daryl walking away. "Beth, Beth Comeback" Clementine said walking to her.

* * *

><p>Sometime Later, The three of them make it to a golf club, "Golfers Like to lose it up right?" Beth said to Daryl. They make it to the front door but it was locked. Clementine was just about to shoot the window so Beth can reach in to unlock the front door. "No Clementine, spare the bullets" Beth said. They decided to to go around the back door, luckily it was open. they go inside, when they do, they see a bunch of dead bodies everywhere and a few that were hanged and still alive. Clementine was horrified by the scene and turned away from it. "Poor guys" Clementine said sadly. Daryl was Gathering the Jewelry and Money as walkers were trying to barge in through the back door. they ran further into the building closing the doors behind them. They make it to the kitchen part of the building and they carefully look around. Beth went her own way as Daryl and Clementine stook together, As they were searching, Beth found a bottle of wine, she carefully gets it from the kitchen rack and right when she does a walkers pops in and grabs her from behind, she tries to kill by hitting it with the bottle but it doesn't work, before she could kill it with her knife, Clementine shoots it with her gun. "Thanks Clementine" Beth said almost out of breath. "Don't mention it" Clementine said. The three of them then make it to the tour shop of the building, Beth finds a new shirt to wear and she puts it on. Clementine was going through the clothes seeing if she can find anything, but the clothes were to big. After that they travel further in, suddenly a grandfather clock rings, bringing attention to a few walkers they run into a room and when they do, the walkers follow them, Daryl by himself takes care of all the walkers, Clementine took one out with her gun, she checks the gun and sees that it's out of ammo, she goes into her back pack and puts in the last clip, 12 rounds left.<p>

* * *

><p>They finally make it to the bar part of the building, and Beth tries to find something to drink, Clementine was sitting by the table going through her things, she tried to go through the video camera one last time but the camera runs out of batteries, Clementine started to cry as Beth was crying to. Daryl goes to Beth and smashes the bottle, "if your going to have your first drink, it's not going to be that crap...come on you two" Daryl said heading out the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Out in the forest)<strong>

as they were walking through the forest they find a cabin. "I found this place with Michonne and Molly" Daryl said. "It looks like a Liquor store" Beth said. "No...this is better" Daryl said. they walk into the shed and Daryl finds some bottles. "Whats that?" Clementine said. "Moonshine" Daryl said. "What?" Clementine said. "It's a type of Alcohol" Beth said. "Oh" Clementine said. they walk into the cabin and closes the door behind them. they put the Moonshine on the table and Daryl pours Beth a glass. "Now that's a real first drink right there" Daryl said to Beth. Beth looked at it funny. "Whats wrong?" Daryl said. "Nothing...It's just...My dad said this stuff makes you go blind" Beth said. "It's no worse looking at things now". Daryl said. Clementine reaches for a glass and Daryl takes it away from her. "No, not you, your to young, just drink some water" Daryl said. Clementine was a bit upset but she understood.

* * *

><p>Over time Beth, Daryl, and Clementine were playing a game, "So first I say something I never done and if you done it you drink, and if you haven't I drink, then all three of us switch." Beth said. Clementine was stuck with her water bottle, it wasn't alcohol but she wanted to play. "I never played a game to get lit before?" Daryl said. "Wait..are we starting?" Beth said. "How do you know this game?" Daryl said. "My friends played it, I watched, Okay I'll start it, I never shot a crossbow, so now you drink, now it's your turn" Beth said to Daryl. "I don't know" Daryl said. "Say what the first thing that pops into your head." Beth said "I've never been out of Georgia" Daryl said. "Good one" Beth said taking a drink. "Now your turn Clementine" Beth said. "Okay..I never..stole from my relatives" Clementine said. Beth and Daryl took a drink. "I stole Maggie's ear rings once" Beth said. "I stole my dads beer once, I'll never forget that" Daryl said. "I've never..been drunk and done stuff I regretted." Beth said. Daryl takes a drink "I done a lot of things" Daryl said. "Your turn" Beth said. "I never been on vacation" Daryl said. "What about camping?" Beth said. "No that was something I had to learn, to hunt" Daryl said "Okay" Beth said. Beth and Clementine take a drink. "I Went to Savannah once with my parents for Vacation" Clementine said. Okay my turn...I never...drank moonshine before?" Clementine jokingly said. "Now that isn't really a question...and nice try" Beth said pushing the glass away from her. "Okay my turn..I never...been in jail i mean as a prisoner" Beth said to Daryl. "Is that what you think of me?" Daryl said "I didn't mean anything serious I mean like the drunk tank, even my dad got locked up for that..back in the day" Beth said. "well drink up" Daryl said. "Wait Prison Gaurd, were you a prison Gaurd?" Beth said. "Yeah I would like to know to?" Clementine said. "No" Daryl said. "It's your turn again." Beth said to Daryl. Daryl got up. "I need to take a piss." Daryl said. He walks to the corner and drops the moonshine bottle. "you have to be quiet". Beth said. "CAN'T HEAR YOU I'M TAKING A PISS!" Daryl said. "Beth's right, you shouldn't be to loud" Clementine said. "WHAT ARE BOTH OF YOU ARE MY CHAPERONE NOW!" Daryl said. after he was done he starts talking to both of them aggressively. "OH WAIT IT'S MY TURN RIGHT...I NEVER Uhhhh...never eaten frozen yogurt, never had a pet pony, NEVER GOT NOTHING FROM SANTA CLAUS OR MY DADDY, NEVER RELAYED ON ANYONE FOR PROTECTION BEFORE, HELL I DON'T THINK I EVER RELAYED ON ANYONE FOR ANYTHING!" Daryl yelled. "Daryl." Beth said. "NEVER PRETEND TALKED ON A WALKIE TALKIE TO MY DEAD PARENTS OR SUNG OUT IN A LARGE GROUP OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE EVERYTHING WAS FUN..LIKE IT WAS A BIG GAME.. I SURE AS HELL NEVER CUT MY WRIST LOOKING FOR ATTENTION!". Daryl yelled. Both Beth and Clementine felt hurt. suddenly they hear a walker outside. "OH SOUNDS LIKE ARE FRIEND BROUGHT US SOME BUDDIES!" Daryl said. "Daryl shut up" Beth said. "Hey you said you never shot a crossbow before, I'm going to teach you right now, both of you". Daryl said grabbing Beth and bringing her outside Clementine followed. "Daryl cut it out". Beth said. They see a walker pop out. "dumb ass, COME HERE DUMB ASS!" Daryl yelled at the walker shooting it pinning it on a tree. "Daryl stop, your scaring Clementine" Beth said. "You wanna shoot" Daryl said to Beth. "I don't know how" Beth said. "It's easy, look" Daryl said shooting the walker again. "JUST KILL IT!" Clementine said. Beth went to the walker and stabbed it in the head. "Why did you do that for, we were having fun" Daryl said. "no you were being a jackass, If anyone- Beth was cut off. "Don't, thats not remotely the same" Daryl said. "Killing them is not suppose to be fun" Beth said. "what do you want from me girl". Daryl said "I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything...like nothing we went through matters, like none of the people we lost meant anything to you...IT'S BULLSHIT!" Beth said. "Is that what you think...both of you?" Daryl said. "it's what we know" Beth said. "you two don't know nothing" Daryl said. " I know that you look at us and you see a couple of dead girls, were not Michonne or Molly or Carol or Maggie, we survived and you don't get it because were not like you or them, but we made it and you don't go and treat us like crap cause your afraid". Beth said. "I ain't afraid of nothing" Daryl said. "I remember, when that little girl came out of the barn, like my mom, and Clementines Parents, you were like us, and now god forbid that you get to close". Beth said. "Close huh, you know a lot about that...you lost two boyfriends and you can't even shed a tear, your whole families gone and the only thing you can think about is finding booze like some dumb college bitch". Daryl said. "screw you you don't get it" Beth said. "no you don't get it, everyone we know is dead!" Daryl said. "shut up, you don't know that" Clementine yelled. " might as well because both of you are never going to see them again...Rick, your never going to see Maggie or Lee again!" Daryl yelled to them both "Daryl just stop." Beth said. "No...The Governor and his friend rode right into our gates...maybe if I didn't stop looking...maybe because I gave up that's on me". Daryl yelled about to cry. "Daryl" Beth said sadly. "And your dad...and Kenny...maybe..maybe I could've done something" Daryl said sadly to both of them. "Please...just stop" Clementine said sadly giving him hug. Beth joined to. they all started to cry.<p> 


	15. Still Pt 3

**Enjoy**

**(Later that night)**

all three of them were outside just talking to each other, Daryl was then telling them both a story how he and his brother Merle got into a fight with a tweeker about a cartoon show. " how did you get out of it?" Beth said. "The tweeker punched me in the gut, I puked, we both started laughing, I forgot all about it...you wanna know what I was before all of this...I was just drifting around with Merle, doing whatever he said we'd be doing that day...I was nobody...just an asshole, with an even bigger asshole for a brother." Daryl said. "You Miss him?" Clementine said. "Yeah". Daryl said. "I miss, Maggie, I miss her bossing me around, and my older brother...and my dad...Do you miss your Parents Clementine?" Beth said. Clementine was quiet, "Yeah...I do," Clementine said sadly. "You wanna know something, I thought I was hoping to see my dad live the rest of his life you know...I thought, Maggie and Glenn having a baby, And he would be a grandpa, Lee and Carley having a baby and Clementine being a big Sister, we would have birthdays and help each other out...and we would get really old, it didn't happen but...it would be quiet...it would be okay, because he was around people he loved...but it didn't" Beth said sadly taking a drink. "It's okay, things will be all right" Clementine said. "I wish I could just change" Beth said. "You did" Daryl said. "not enough, not like you..you were made for things like this". Beth said. "I'm just use to it, things being ugly, growing up in a place like this" Daryl said. "you got away from it". Beth said. " I didn't" Daryl said. "You did" Beth said. " Maybe you gotta keep on reminding me sometimes" Daryl said "No, you can't depend on anybody for everything right...I'll be gone some day" Beth said. "Stop" Daryl said. "I will..you and Clementine are going to be the last people standing...you two are, you two are going to miss me so bad" Beth said in a drunk state. "Beth don't talk like that, were all going to make it" Clementine said. "Your not a happy drunk at all?" Daryl said. "No, I'm just not blind, we got to stay who we are, not who we were, places like this, we have to put it away" Beth said. "What if you can't" Daryl said. "you have to, or it kills you" Beth said. they were all quiet. "We should go inside" Daryl said. "...We should burn it down" Beth said. "are you serious?" Clementine said smiling. Beth gave Clementine a smile. Daryl got up. "Were going to need more booze" Daryl said. the three of them then started to gather the bottles and started covering the place with moonshine from top to bottom. after they were finished they headed outside. Clementine gave Beth a match, "You wanna do the honors" Daryl said. "Hell ya" Beth said. she takes the Match, uses a bundle of bills to light it and throws it in the cabin, the entire cabin was then engulfed in flames, Beth and Daryl then flipped off the burning cabin while Clementine was watching them, they then turned around and started to walk off, Clementine Lagged behind a little bit, and Quickly flipped off the Cabin to without Daryl and Beth Noticing, Clementine Quickly ran back to them.

**(Credits)**


	16. alone pt 1

**Enjoy, well it's almost the end guys(and girls), only three more episodes left until the season finale, and we'll have to wait till October for season 5, I won't give away anything but I got a big surprise for the season finale that will blow your mind, well I hope you like this episode and I will write soon. Also I"m going to cut off the Maggie, Sasha, and Bob side of the story, because if you seen the episode you know how it goes.**

**(Flashback)**

Bob Stookey was roaming by himself on the street, until a vehicle and motorcycle stop right behind him, "You got point" Glenn said. "Yeah" Daryl said. "I'll stay here in the car" Kenny said. "High." Bob said, "Are you by yourself" Daryl said. "yeah". Bob said. "Were you in a group" Daryl said. "Yeah, and another one after that". Bob said. "They didn't make it?" Daryl said. bob shook his head no. "Whats your name?" Glenn said. "Bob...Stookey...do you guys have a camp?" Bob said. "How many walkers have you killed?" Daryl said. "I didn't keep count...a couple dozen". Bob said. "How many people have you killed? "Daryl said. "Only one" bob said. "Why?" Daryl said. "Because she asked me to." bob said. "You wanna come with us?" Daryl said. "...Yeah" Bob said. "Got any questions for us" Daryl said. "No...doesn't matter who you are" Bob said. "Really?" Glenn said. "Yep...Doesn't matter" Bob said. Bob goes into the back of the truck and they drive away.

**(Intro)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Present time)<strong>

Daryl, Beth and Clementine were walking in the forest, and Daryl was teaching Beth how to track and use a crossbow. "Are we close" Beth said looking at the tracks. "Almost done". Daryl said. "How do you know?" Beth said. "The signs are all there" Daryl said. "What are we tracking?" Beth said. "you tell me you, your the one who wanted to learn" Daryl said to Beth. "Look over there" Clementine said pointing at the ground. "Good eyes Clem, looks like the pattern is zig zaggy, it's a walker" Beth said. "Maybe it's something else?" Daryl said. "I'm getting good at this". Beth said. "Maybe later I can try it out?" Clementine said. "come on Clementine, you have your gun, Don't you?" Beth said. "Good point" Clementine said. after sometime, they come across a walker eating something. "It has a gun" Beth said. Daryl signaled her to go, Beth slowly started to go towards the walker and then her foot gets caught in a little animal trap that, she shrieks in pain and the walker starts coming towards her, she uses the crossbow but could only get in the cheek, Daryl comes to the rescue and kills the walker, Clementine helps Beth by trying to get the trap off, Daryl goes to them and helps Beth up.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, they Daryl, Beth, Clementine, come across a graveyard and a church. "Wait can we stop for a minute" Beth said holding her leg. "Are you okay". Clementine said. "Yeah I'll be fine" Beth said. "Hold up...quick get on" Daryl said offering her a piggy back ride. "Are you serious" Beth said. "Yeah it's a serious piggy back" Daryl said. Beth gets on top of Daryl back and they continue walking. "Your heavier than you look" Daryl said. "theirs probably people in there" Beth said pointing out the church. "yeah and if their are I'll handle them" Daryl said. "theirs still good people Daryl" Beth said. "I don't think the good ones Survive". Daryl said. "Well were still here" Clementine said. "Thank you Clem" Beth said giving her a smile. they closer to one of the graves and Beth gets off to see it, she stares at it with a sad look, Daryl and Clementine bot pick flowers and put it on the grave, they all held each others hands while looking at it, the Gravestone says: "BELOVED FATHER".<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them make it inside the church, they slowly look around, "It's clean" Beth said. "Looks like someones keeping it secure, stay on your guard" Daryl said. they go around and look for supplies, they find the Infirmary and Daryl finds some Patches for Beth's Leg. they make it to the Kitchen and they go through the cabinets. "did you find anything?" Beth said. "Look here...Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda, and Pigs feet, that's a white trash brunch right there". Daryl said. ""Looks good to me" Beth said. "Wait, theirs not a speck of dust on this". daryl said. "So?" Beth said. "So...it means that it belongs to someone else" Clementine said. "Yeah, this is someones stash, it means there still alive". "Daryl said. "We shouldn't take it, You know what happened last time we took food?". Clementine said they all looked at her, and they knew what she was talking about. "All right, we'll take some of it and we'll leave the rest" Daryl said. Clementine gave him a smile. "Hey you two, the pigs feet those are mine" Daryl said. "That's good you can have them, gross." Clementine said getting some peanut butter.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Beth started playing the Piano. "wow your really good". Clementine said to Beth, "Here, sit next to me and I'll teach you" Beth said. Daryl comes in. "The place is nailed down tight" Daryl said laying in the Coffin. "What are you doing?" Beth said. "This is the comfiest bed I had in years" Daryl said. "Really?" Beth said. "yeah Daryl that isn't funny" Clementine said. "I'm not kidding...why don['t you two go ahead and play on the piano some more" Daryl said. "I thought you said My singing annoyed you" Beth said. "Well it's not a jukebox though" Daryl said. Beth then started to show Clementine how to play the piano while also trying to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>The Next morning they go to the kitchen again. "All right you two lets eat". Daryl said to them both. they then hear something Outside. "You two stay here" Daryl said. Daryl checks the front door and sees a dog. "It's a just a damn dog". Daryl said. Daryl tries to lure him in but it runs off. "did you say it was dog?" Clementine said. "Did he run off." Beth said. "Maybe he'll come back around" Daryl said. "I hope not" Clementine said holding her wounded arm.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night in the kitchen, Beth is writing a thank you note. "Maybe you don't have to leave that, Maybe we can stick around for a while, and if they come back we'll just try to make it work" Daryl said. "So you still think good people are still around?" Beth said. Before he can answer he hears the dog again, "Oh no". Clementine said. "That mutt has one more chance" Daryl said. as Daryl walks to the door and opens it, a bunch of walkers come. He quickly closes the door. "BETH!, CLEMENTINE!" Daryl yelled. Beth throws Daryl his crossbow, "RUN YOU TWO, RUN!, Both of you go, get your shit, head through the window". Daryl said to them both "Were not leaving you". Beth said. "You two head for the road, I'll meet you two there!" Daryl yelled. Both Beth and Clementine run into the room, WHile Daryl was taking care of the walkers, after some quick maneuvering he managed to make it outside, as he heads to the road. He sees Beth's Purse and Clementines Hat on the road, He then sees a car driving away. "BETH...CLEMENTINE!" Daryl yelled chasing after the car.<p> 


	17. Alone Pt 2

**Well hear it is the final part of the chapter, Now to be honest, I'm pretty scared, Beth and Clementine are both Gone, If anybody can help figure out who might've taken them I would really appreciate it, Is it the Hunters? or just some random folks, Please I would really like some help as to who this or these people are.**

**(The Next Morning)**

Daryl tried to keep up as fast as he could, but the car was long gone, he then stopped and saw two different directions, he dropped his crossbow and threw Clementines Hat on the ground and he sat there in the middle of the crossroads.

* * *

><p>Sometime Later a group of people surround him. "Well lookie here" The man said. as the guy reached for Daryls crossbow, Daryl punches him in the face bringing him down, he picks up his Crossbow and aims it at him, "Everyone Hold up!" The man said. "I'm claiming the vest" One of the men said. "I keep the hat" another Man said. "I said hold up" the man on the ground said. he then started to laugh. " a bowman, I respect that, see a man with a rifle could've been some kind of photographer, or soccer coach back in the day, but a bowman is a bowman through and through what you got there, I'd be donkey licked if that doesn't shoot 300 feet per second, I have been looking for a weapon like that, course I'd liked one with a bit more ammo, and a few less blood stains...if you pull that trigger, these boys are going to drop you several times over is that what you want? come on boy suicide is stupid, why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people...names Joe." The man said. Daryl put his crossbow down. "Daryl" Daryl said.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the train tracks Glenn and Carley look at a map that pin points Terminus. "You think they could be there?" Carley said. " I hope so" Glenn said. "Don't worry Lee and Clementine I'll find you two no matter what". Carley said.<p> 


	18. US

**(Nighttime)**

**Carley went to Ben to wake him up, while Abraham and Tara were taking watch, 'Ben, Ben, wake up I need you for something' Carley said. 'What is it'? Ben said. Carley shows him the pregnancy test. 'I need you to cover me while I do this' I don't want nobody to know yet' Carley said. 'Alright' Ben said. Carley goes into some bushes while Ben was looking away. Carley then takes the pregnancy test. She takes a deep breath and looks at the results. Carley let out a sigh of relief. 'So what does it read'. Ben said. 'Negative...I'm not pregnant' Carley said with tears in her eyes. 'What's wrong?' Ben said. 'Nothing I was just hoping you know...it's probably for the best...for now' Carley said. 'Well that's a bummer cause I thought of a cool name for you and lee if it was a girl'. Ben said. 'What?' Carley said. 'Carmen...that was my little sisters name'. Ben said. 'Oh I'm sorry Ben' Carley said 'don't be..who knows she might still be alive, I never made it back home so I don't know what happened to her or my parents' Ben said sadly. 'Well don't give up hope...maybe you'll find them again...like I'll find Lee and Clementine again' Carley said. Ben and Carley walk back to the group.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning they continue down the train tracks<strong>


	19. US pt 2

ENJOY.

Lee,Molly,Omid and Christa were in there vehicle driving.

'Okay according to that broadcast before we lost the signal due to this radio being a piece of shit the places name is Terminus' molly said.

'with some luck your girl and wife might be heading their' Christa said.

'It's worth a shot, I just hope there all right' Lee said.

'But where could it be, the broadcast didn't last long enough to tell us it's location' molly said.

'Think about it, the place is called 'Terminus' it sound like a play on words' Omid said.

'Uhhhh...is it terminal.' molly said.

'And what is a terminal?' Omid said questioning her.

'Oh I get it, quick hand me the map' Lee said.

Christa hands him the map and Lee takes a look at it with molly.

'You see the train tracks on the map, they all have to intersect in one place' so where in the map does it show them, coming together and then spreading out' Lee said.

'Right... Here, this is possibly where all the trains probably stop and go' molly said pointing at the map.

'How can you be sure?" Christa said.

'I'm not. But It's worth a shot' molly said.

'Well it's going to be a long drive, if this car can make it that far' omid said.

* * *

><p>Rick, Carl, and Michonne were going down the train tracks, michonne and Carl were betting to see who could balance themselves on the side rails of the tracks, Carl won and michonne gave him the last chocolate candy bar, in the far distance out in the grass something out in the distance was holding it's arm.<p>

'Who's that' Carl said. Carl ran towards it.

'Carl get back here..wait for us to come with you' rick yelled at him. Carl was just running once he got to it he was shocked to find out who it was.

'Clementine?' Carl said.

'Carl?" Clementine said with tears in her eyes.

Carl gave his best friend a huge hug. Clementine gave the hug back.

'Dad look who it is' Carl said 'oh my god...Clementine I can't believe it's you' rick said. '

How did you make it this far?" Michonne said.

"After I got out of the prison, I found Daryl and Beth' Clementine said.

'Where are they?" Rick said.

'I don't know, these couple of people tried to get me and beth' Daryl was stuck with some walkers, I managed to slip through them, but beth...' Clementine stopped and started to cry.

' oh god' rick said.

'I lost my backpack and my hat in the struggle, I panicked and I ran into the woods as fast as I can it was so dark, I couldn't get a good look at them.' Clementine said. '

Are you hungry' Carl said.

'Yeah I didn't eat all day' Clementine said. Carl gave her the rest of the chocolate bar.

'Thank you' clementine said.


	20. US pt 3

Enjoy

Back with Glenn co. They walk across a tower.

'Hold on..were stopping here, were tired and slow, and slow is dead' Abraham said to Glenn.

'Its barely noon' Glenn said.

'I don't give a monkies left nut, none us has slepped more than 2 hours, after we went all Casey Jones' this place looks safe..I get it you two you have to find them. But me, and Rosita, have a mission of our own and that's getting Eugene to Washington and fixing the whole damn world' Abraham said.

'Your whole "damn world" isn't going anywhere, we can keep going' Carley said.

Suddenly they hear something coming out of the tower, Eugene was looking up at the tower and saw a walker.

"Eugene Watch out!" Ben said to Eugene trying to move him.

During that, Tara falls and hurts her leg. The walker falls and splatters everywhere.

'Are you okay' Rosita said.

'I'm fine' Tara said.

"It doesn't look fine to me" Lily said

'Can you still move' Glenn said.

'Yeah I can move' Tara said.

'If she can still go we still can, or we can go our own ways you don't need us and we don't need you' Glenn said.

'Wow, your an ass, she'll keep going, just because she thinks she owes you' Rosita said to Glenn.

'Why don't you worry about where "your" loyalties lies' Carley said to Rosita and

'Excuse me?' Lily said feeling insulted.

' alright that's enough we don't need another fight' Ben said.

'You need to get Eugene to Washington right, how about we stay before sundown and I give him my riot gear to help him' Glenn said to Abraham.

'But not her' Rosita said about Tara.

'Your not her Mama Rosita...you got yourself a deal' Abraham said.

* * *

><p>After sometime they make it to a train tunnel with Maggie's writing on it.<p>

'Were gaining on them..its still wet' Glenn said checking the Message.

"You guys hear that noise" Lily said about the tunnel

'I don't like that...escorting Eugene down that way, how about we go around' Abraham said.

'That'll take at least a day...if Maggie went down there I am to' Glenn said.

'Well I'm sorry to tell you but this is where we go are sepreate ways, sorry' Abraham said.

Abraham goes to Glenn to give him a couple of cans of food and a flashlight.

'No that's yours you need it' Glenn said.

' and so do you guys, take it' Abraham said.

Rosita goes to them gives Glenn a hug and tells them goodbye to.

'Before you go I just wanted to say...you two a pretty hot' Eugene said to Tara and Carley.

'I like girls' Tara said.

'And I'm married in case you forgot' Carley said.

'Yeah...I know' Eugene said.

'You know you remind me a lot about somebody I use to know a long time ago, his name was Doug, you would've liked him, hope you guys make it to D.C' Carley said sadly to Eugene.

They both go there sepreate ways.

* * *

><p>Glenn, Ben, Carley and Tara were walking down the tunnel.<p>

'Man it's dark I can't see a thing' Ben said

'it's good they gave us an extra flashlight' Carley said they continued on they came across a collapsed ceiling that captured walkers. Glenn and Carley taken a good look at the damage.

'This looks just recent, the stuff is still wet' Tara said.

They carefully manoeuvered around the debris killing any walkers that are in there way they got on top of the debris and saw a bunch of walkers on the other side.

'Shit' Carley said.

'We need to turn around' Tara said.

' we don't need to.' Glenn said.

Gleen puts the flashlight on the other side to attract the walkers that way. Glenn and them make it over' but Tara's foot gets stuck under a huge rock, Glenn, Carley, and Ben try to help her out.

"Just Leave Me!" Tara said to them

"No were not leaving you Here" Glenn said

Ben, Carley, and Glenn fend off the walkers as best as they can until a bright light appears.

'GET DOWN!" Someone yelled.

They all do and a huge row of gunfire kills all the walkers in there path. They looked up and some one walks towards them, it was Maggie, Maggie ran towards Glenn and they both started to kiss. They realized Abraham and his group, Maggie and her group and are all okay.

* * *

><p>All of them decided to stay the night in the tunnel, after some debate they decided to go to terminus to find more supplies and a more secure vehicles, and maybe more people.<p>

* * *

><p>Lee,molly,Christa and omid make it to an abandoned railroad platform, they arrived behind it.<p>

'You think we'll find some extra gas in there' molly said,

' can't hurt to look' Christa said. they open the back door of the building and they see a few vehicles in it they all check the cars.

'Damn it theres no gas in any of these cars' Lee said.

'Well that's a bummer' omid said.

'I guess were going to have to go on foot from here' molly said.

'Hey take a look at this' Christa said surprised.

They see a bunch of blood marks on the floor,

'this blood still looks pretty fresh' molly said.

They check out the front of the building and see a guy with an arrow in his eye socket.

'Damn, what a way to go' omid said.

'Looks like he just got killed just recently, my guess maybe a Few hours ago' Lee said.

They see a bloody sheet right by them. Lee takes the sheet and he covers the guy with it.

'Poor bastard' molly said.

'Come on the train tracks should lead us right to terminus according to the map' Lee said.

They all gather there things from the car and they walk down the train tracks. After sometime they come across an open field, and they see a map, pinpointing terminus.

'Thank god, were going the right way' Christa said.

'We never doubted you for a second molly' omid said smiling.

'Sure' molly said sarcastically.

' alright let's get going..just hang on a little longer Clementine, Carley I'm almost there'. Lee said to himself.

* * *

><p>Glenn and everyone that is with him make it to terminus, they slowly, walk towards the entrance, after walking in they see a woman near a BBQ.<p>

'High..I'm Mary looks like you people been on the road for a while' Mary said.

'We have' Maggie said.

'Well let's get you people settled and we'll make you a plate, welcome to Terminus' Mary said.


	21. A

**Hello here it is pt 1 of the season finale, Enjoy also I wanted to add that Joe has three extra people with him.**

**(Flashback)**

**Back at the prison, Carl, and another person opens the gate for, Rick, Daryl,Glenn,Maggie, and Lee were coming back from there run, 'your back' hereshel said. Maggie gives her father a hug. 'Lee your back' clementine said giving him a hug. 'Yes I am how are you doing' Lee said 'okay, Carl and I were just hanging out' clementine said. 'Well just be careful okay' Lee said. 'Okay' clementine said. Clementine walked away. Rick went to the fence to take care of some walkers. Carley walked to Lee. 'Hey Lee' Carley said. 'Hey Carley' Lee said giving hee a kiss. 'I see you and everyone that was with you got into a mess' Carley said. 'Yeah just a few walkers.' Lee said. 'No one else, no people' Carley said. 'Carley?' Lee said. 'Sorry' Carley said.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Present time)<strong>

**Rick was sitting down by a car and he was covered in blood, Lee was standing up leaning on the car with Molly's ice tool covered in dry blood, he looks in the car and sees clementine sleeping holding the side of her bruised face.**

**(Intro)**


	22. A pt 2

**Enjoy.**

Rick, Carl, Clementine, Michonne were by a camp fire, 'on a scale of one to ten how hungry are you guys' rick said '11' Carl said. '28" michonne said. ' 100" clementine said. "I'm going to check on the snares' rick said.' Can me and Clementine go with you'. Carl said. 'How else are you two going to learn'. Rick said. Rick and them go to check on the snare that they made and they caught a Rabbit, Rick goes to explain to both Clementine and Carl how to make the trap. "HELP!" Someone Yelled. Carl Sprints into action and starts running. "Carl Wait" Rick said. Clementine ran to. "No Clementine" Rick said getting up and chasing them.

* * *

><p>Lee, Molly, Omid and Christa were walking down train Tracks.<p>

'Man I'm starving" Omid said.

'Yeah me to' Lee said.

'Let's see what I have' molly said looking through her Back Pack.

She goes through the back pack and takes out a bag of salsa chips.

'Salsa chips?" Omid said.

'Hey take it or leave it' molly said.

' no it's good I just wished I had salsa to go with it' Omid said.

' I prefer guacamole' Molly said handing him the chips and then passing it to Chirsta.

"These Train Tracks just go on and on I wonder if we'll ever make it there" Omid said

"Don't worry we'll make it there eventually, if theres any chance Clementine and Carley are there we have to." Lee said

Suddenly they started to hear some commotion that was coming far ahead of the Train Tracks.

"Sounds like some people are in trouble." christa said

"Lets Check it out" Molly said getting her Ice tools Ready.

* * *

><p>Rick, Carl, Clementine and Michonne were running down the tracks attacking the walkers as they were crossing.<p>

"LETS GO!" Rick yells to them, they all started running as fast they could.

"HEY!" Lee Yelled. "Rick turned around and saw Lee and his Group fighting the walkers, Molly was using her double ice tools to take care of some, Christa and Omid, used there knives. and Lee used his Hatchet. they Started running down the tracks to Rick and them, as they got to a safer place, they stopped.

"Lee, you lucky son of a Bitch" Rick said.

"Clementine." Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"Lee." Clementine said with tears in her eyes.

She Ran to him and gave him a huge Hug that Lasted for a good Two Minutes.

"Please Don't Leave me again" Clementine said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't, I won,t." Lee said. Omid and Christa looked at them all happy.

"I'm Glad you found your daughter" Christa said. "Yeah it Feels good knowing, that something precious to you is still there" Omid said.

"Come on Lets get a Move on, terminus shouldn't be to far" Rick said.

* * *

><p>It was close to night fall they all started walking down the street. "I was hoping we could find a house by now, try to find some food" Michonne said. and saw a abandoned car. they decided to stay by the car for the night. while it was nightfall Rick, Lee, Michonne, Omid and Christa and Molly were right outside the car cooking the food they had left. Carl and Clementine were in the car sleeping, Clementine while she was sleeping, unintenionally leaned her head on carls shoulder. "Well that's adorable". Omid said. " That was a small rabbit" Rick said "This was the last can of Ravioli" Molly said. "This Place Terminus...has to be a place that's well organized," Rick said. "yeah but how do we know it's "safe" " Michonne said. "We took people in." Lee said. "And so did The Governor" Michonne said. they suddenly heard something rustling in the bushes, they all readied there weapons, but nothing came out. After a few good seconds, Rick felt a gun pressed to his head. "You screwed up asshole, you hear me". Joe said. Suddenly eight others came out of the woods holding there guns at them. Two of them went to the car and stared at Carl and Clementine which Both Carl and Clementine looked at them with scared faces "I Claimed the Girl" The Man said smiling looking right at Clementine.<p> 


	23. A pt 3

**Enjoy remember to leave a Review,**

**"Todays the day of reckoning sir" Joe said to Rick. **

**"Wait a minute I know this girl, your the Bitch that broke my nose" A man said pointing at Molly. **

**He lifts Molly off the ground and another one holds her by the neck. **

**"Lets see you get out of this one bitch" The man said. **

**He punches her in the gut and she goes down, clenching her stomach. **

**"Molly!" Omid yelled having a gun pointed at him and christa.**

**" and I was thinking of turning in for the night at new years eve whos going to count with the ball dropper with me, ten Mississippi, nine Mississippi" Joe said still pointing the gun at rick. **

**"Wait" Daryl said. Daryl goes to Intervene, Everyone was shocked to see him.**

** 'Hold up' Daryl said 'your stopping me at 8 daryl' Joe said. **

**'This guy killed Lou theres nothing to talk about' A man said. **

**'Just hold up...Joe your going to let them go...these are good people' Daryl said. **

**'I think lou would disagree with you on that one, all of course I have to speak for him because your friend here strangled him in a bathroom' joe said**

** 'You want blood, i get it, take it from me man' daryl said. **

**Daryl put down his crossbow, **

**'come on man' Daryl pleading to Joe to let Rick and them Go. **

* * *

><p><strong>' this man killed are friend..you say he's good people... see now right there is is is a lie, it's a lie!' Joe said, <strong>

**one of the Claimers hit Daryl in the gut with his gun, and another joins in to beat Daryl up, Molly was getting kicked on the ground trying to fight back, Two others grabbed Carl and Clementine out of the car. **

**'Don't you touch her!' Lee yelled trying to get up. **

**A Claimer hits him in the gut and Lee drops down on his knees, with a gun pointed at his head. **

**'Leave them be' rick said. **

**The man that was holding Carl had a knife to his neck. The man that was holding Clementine started smelling her hair, Clementine than bit him on the hand,**

** ' AHH you little bitch' the man said. **

**He then slapped her in the face bringing her down, Lee was bug eyed.**

** 'Please it was just me' rick said.**

** 'That's right, see that wasn't a lie, it's okay were reasonable people, first were going to beat Daryl and Molly to death, then we'll have the girls and the boy, than we shoot you and your friends and we call it square,' Joe said laughing. **

**Carl was on the ground and so was Clementine, getting harrased by the two men, Carl and Clementine were fighting back as best they could, **

**'quit your squirming' the men said to them. **

**'Let them go' rick said angrily. **

**Joe was just Laughing**

**he then back headed Joe in the face and then rick attacked him. **

**Lee grabbed the guy that was gunpointing him and tried to tackle him to the ground. but both of them were taken down, Lee was up being held by the neck seeing Clementine and Carl. **

**Both Carl and Clementine were turned on their stomachs, the men that had clementine and carl tried to take off their pants. ****Clementine screamed bloody murder on what was about to happen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lee then took the guys hand that was holding him by the neck and got the guys thumb in his teeth. <strong>

**Rick was being held by Joe, and then rick bit into his neck and ripped out his jugular. **

**Lee then bit down on the guys thumb so hard He ripped his thumb right off and spitted it out. Lee then took the guy by the neck and snapped his neck, he threw the guy on the ground. Everyone including the guys that had Clementine and Carl stopped and shocked seeing what Lee and Rick did. During the distraction, Daryl and Molly took the advantage and attacked the people that was beating them up. Michonne took the guy that was holding her at gunpoint and shot him, Christa Took out her gun and shot one of them that was trying to reach for his gun on top of the truck, Daryl and Molly killed there guys.**

** 'We'll kill them' the men said holding Carl and Clementine. **

**'Christa and michonne held their guns at them. **

**'Let them go' Michonne said. Rick took joes knife, **

**'he's mine' rick said' **

**'I got the other one' Lee said picking up hilda that molly dropped. **

**The guy that was holding Clementine tried to run away down the street, but he tripped and fell, Rick took the guy that had Carl and started to repeatly stab him, Carl ran to michonne and Clementine ran to Omid and Christa, Lee was walking towards the guy that had Clementine' **

**' please, no' the guy was cut off when Lee jammed the ice tool right into the guys leg. **

**He screamed in pain. Lee then took the blunt of the ice tool and started to beat his face in with it it, Lee wanted to see the guy suffer, Lee didn't stop, he drained out the mans pleas, all Lee could see was red. Everyone all watched in horror as they saw Rick and Lee brutally kill the men, Clementine and Carl both Looked, Clementine then developed a small smirk.**

MAN THAT WAS DARK, CARL AND CLEMENTINE ALMOST GETTING RAPED, I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK THIS IS TO DARK, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. A pt 4

**Hello and welcome back, The rest of the chapter will probably be done by today or tomorrow depending on my time. Any way I hope you liked my last part and I hope you like this one.**

**(Daytime)**

Rick and Lee were outside the car, thinking on what they just did. Rick was sitting down while Lee was standing up leaning on the car, with Molly's Ice tool still tightly gripped in Lee's hand all covered in blood. Omid, Christa, Molly, Michonne, Carl and Clementine were in the car, Carl and Clementine were sleeping. Daryl walked to Lee and Rick.

"Here" Daryl said giving Rick a wet wash cloth.

"And Lee I think Clementines been missing this." Daryl said taking out Clementines hat.

daryl gives it to Lee and Lee goes to the back of the car, Omid and Christa were Watching Clementine sleep.

" How is she doing"? Lee said.

"She's fine" Omid said.

"The bruise on her left cheek seems to be going down" Christa said.

Lee gently put the hat on top of Clementines head, He then layed his hand gently on Clementine's cheek, feeling remorseful,

"I'm sorry Clementine I'm so sorry" Lee said sadly. he got out of the car to join Rick and Daryl.

"I didn't know what they were," Daryl said. "How did you end up with them?" Rick said.

"I was with Beth and Clementine for a while we escaped together, We were in this church and a bunch of walkers came in after us." Daryl said.

"Clementine only told us a little about what happened...is she dead?" Rick said.

"she's just gone, after we got separated thats when they found me, i knew they were bad but they had a code, simple, stupid but it was something, said they were looking for some guy that killed there friend, one of them said they spotted him, I was hanging back I was going to leave, but I stayed, that's when I saw it was you six, I didn't, know what they could do' Daryl said.

'Don't beat yourself over it Daryl it's not your fault' Lee said.

'Your back with us now, that's everything...your my brother, both of you are' Rick said to Daryl and Lee.

'What you two did last night, anybody would've done that' Daryl said.

'not that' rick said.

' something happened, that wasn't both of you,' Daryl said.

'You saw what I did to tyreese, that is me, that's why I'm here now, why Carl is, hate to say it but that is me. I'm going to keep him safe it,s all that matters' rick said.

' I was a killer before any of this happened, I would do anything to take all of that back, all the pain and suffering that I caused my family...my wife...my brother and parents but I know that I'll never will and that I have to live with it, Clementine was the best thing that happened to me when this started...I love her like she was my own daughter.. and I'll do anything to keep her safe' Lee said wiping away tears.

Carl and Clementine heard every last word.

Sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to show how the incident affected our characters, short but good development, I will get the rest of it done tommorow. Bye for now


	25. A pt 5 (finale)

** "Hello and Welcome Back, This is it the final part to my season 4 finale, I have a huge surprise at the end of the finale, and don't worry questions will be answered to any who commented, maybe not all of them but some. I hope you enjoyed this awesome story from beginning to end, and I will see you guys this October. Bye for Now**

Rick, Lee, Clementine, Daryl, Christa, Omid, Molly and Michonne were walking down the train tracks, rick noticed a fallen map that pointed to terminus.

"We must be getting close". Rick said.

Clementine and Carl were Lagging behind, Clementine was rubbing her bruised cheek, Clementine took what happened last night the worst she couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her, getting assaulted, almost raped, seeing Lee and Rick brutally kill those guys, no Mercy, She understood why they did it, it had to be done they were going to kill them, but she just couldn't get those noises out of her head that man screamed that Lee killed.

"GOD!, PLEASE!, HELP!" The Man cried out.

"Uhh, Clementine are you okay"? Carl said.

"I'm fine" Clementine said walking a little bit further down the tracks,

"Look, you know you can talk to me right? Carl said

"Yeah I know I can, I just want to be alone right now" Clementine said folding her hands.

Carl goes up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Clementine turns around with tears in her eyes she then gives him a hug.

"Your the only friend I have left...Thank You for still being here." Clementine said tearfully,

she then gives him a kiss on the cheek and she walks off, carl touches his kissed cheek with a surprised look on his face.

Molly went to Lee.

"Uhh Lee, I don't mean to sound harsh but you have something that belongs to me". Molly said.

"Oh sorry Molly (Lee gives Hilda Back to her), lets hope I never I have to use that again" Lee said giving her back Hilda.

"Don't Dwell on it" Molly said.

Omid and Christa were walking together.

"Hey Lee, about last night..we just want you to know, what you and Rick did for your kids, we hold nothing against you two, your good men" Christa said.

" Yeah you can count on our support from here on out" Omid said.

"Thanks guys, since the day we met you, you stood by us, helped us" Lee said smiling.

"We have to look after each other." Christa said.

* * *

><p>After some time they make it to the back side of terminus by the fences, Rick decided to bury the weapons they got from Joes Group, in case they ever need them, the only thing they took were there side arms,<p>

"Okay lets go". Rick said.

All of them jumped over the fence and made it into the building, they suddenly hear a woman broadcasting on a radio signal.

_'Terminus, sanctuary for all community for all, those who arrive survive'_.the woman said.

'Hello' rick said.

Everyone that was in the building looked at them,

'well I guess that Dan is on perimeter watch' a man said sarcastically.

'Are you hear to rob us' the man said.

'No we wanted to see you before you saw us.' Rick said.

'Makes sense...welcome to Terminus, I'm Gareth, I see you guys been on the road for a while' the man said.

'We have, I'm Rick, this is Carl, Clementine, Lee, Daryl, Molly, Michonne, Christa and Omid' Rick said rollcalling

'I get it, you guys are nervous we were to, we came here for sanctuary is that what your here for,' Gareth said.

'Yes' rick said.

'Then you guys found it, we got nothing to hide and the welcome wagon is so much nicer, Alex here will ask you a few questions but first we need you all to put down your weapons all in front of you' Gareth said

rick and everyone else were a little hasty at first.

'Alright' rick said.

everyone takes there guns out and puts them on the floor, Alex then goes to them to frisk them.

"I take it the people who did this to you guys deserved it" Alex said to Carl.

"They did" Carl said coldly

When he went to Clementine, she stepped back,

'don't touch me' Clementine said quickly.

'Clementine it's okay' he's not going to hurt you' Lee said.

Clementine slowly stepped forward. And the guy quickly frisked her.

'Just so you know were not that kind of people, but were not stupid either, and you guys shouldn't be stupid to try anything stupid, as long as everyone's clear on that we shouldn't have any problems just solutions, okay?' Gareth said.

Rick and everyone picked up there weapons.

'Okay follow me' Alex said.

Alex then lead them outside to the center of the camp. Everyone walked to the grill where Mary was, as Alex was talking to her, rick started to look around and saw some people with similar items that there friends had, some riot gear, back pack, poncho, a purple jacket with a Fur Lining . and a Highschool jacket, with an S.M on it.. Rick then checked Alex and saw something popping out of his pocket. As Alex was giving rick a plate, rick knocks it out of his hand and grabs him holding him at gunpoint, rick reaches into Alex's pocket and takes out the pocket watch. Carl, Clementine, Omid, Christa, Lee, Daryl, Michonne and Molly took out there weapons to.

* * *

><p>Where did you get this watch'. Rick said to him.<p>

"you want answers you want anything else, you get em when you put down the gun" Alex said.

"Don't test us" Lee yelled.

"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle how good is his aim...where did you get the watch?" Rick said

Alex continued to not say anything, Lee cocked his gun and aimed it at Alex' head.

WHERE DID YOU GET THE DAMN WATCH ASSHOLE!" LEE YELLED.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING I GOT THIS PUT THE GUN DOWN". ALEX YELLED AT THE GUY ON THE ROOF.

'for the last time' rick said

'I got it off a dead guy reckon he didn't want it' Alex said.

'What about the riot gear and the poncho' rick said.

'We got the gear off a dead cop, the poncho we got from a clothes line' Gareth said.

'Well what about the Purple jacket, and the S.M Highschool Jacket' Lee said pointing his gun. "

Those we found on our travels here" Gareth said.

"Gareth-" alex pleaded

"shut up Alex" Gareth said

'You talk to me' rick said.

'What's there left to say you don't' trust us anymore' Gareth said.

'Gareth?' Alex said.

'Shut up. its okay' Gareth said raising his hand.

"Rick what do you want". Gareth said to rick.

'Where are our people'?" Rick said.

'You didn't answer the question' Gareth said giving a signal, rick turned around and saw someone ready to shoot him, but the shooter hits Alex in the head by mistake,

They all started running away shooting everywhere, people on the roof started to shoot at them. They ran into a garage, inside and they got cut off.

'Through here' Daryl said opening a gate.

They started running with more gun fire getting rained on them. As they were going through tight corners they make it to a building only hearing cries for help in one of the locked train cars.

YOU CAN"T KEEP US IN HERE!, YOU BASTARDS!" A man said inside one of the train cars

As they make it through they make it to a building filled with candles and names on the floors,

'what the hell' Christa said.

'I don't think there trying to kill us' michonne said.

'No there aiming at our feet,' rick said.

'Leading us somewhere?"molly said.

'Through there' Lee said running to a door,

Suddenly the door closes,

'son of a bitch' Lee said kicking the door'

"come on through there' rick said opening another door.

* * *

><p>As they make it outside they see themselves surrounded by a bunch of armed people in the grass and on the roof. Rick and them stopped.<p>

'Drop your weapons' Gareth yelled.

'NOW!" Gareth yelled.

they all dropped their weapons.

'Ringleader, walk to your left into the train car, you do what we say and the boy and girl goes with a rest of you, do anything else they die, and you go in there anyway,' Gareth said.

Rick did what he was told,

' now the Archer, then ice climber, than samurai,' Gareth said.

'What no nicknames for us' Omid said at him.

'Funny...won't do you any good, Mr. Comedian...now you and those two go together' Gareth said to Christa and Lee.

They walked to the train car.

'Now are kids!' Lee yelled.

'Go you two' Gareth said to Carl and Clementine.

Carl and Clementine started to walk to them.

'Now ringleader open the gate and head in first' Gareth said.

"we'll go in with our kids." Rick said

"DON"T MAKE US KILL THEM NOW!" Gareth Yelled

Rick did what he was told and they all slowly go into the train car. Carl and Clementine were the last two to get in they all got in, one of the men closes and lock the door.

'Well, that was some welcome wagon' omid said sarcastically.

'Omid!" Christa said.

'Christa, I'm just trying to light the tone' Omid said.

'We need solutions not stupid jokes' Christa said.

Everyone else looked at her

"I'm sorry" Christa said

'Rick' someone said inside. They look and saw it was Glenn and the others,

'Carley' Lee said.

'Lee, Clementine' Carley said running to them and gave them a hug.

'Your all here, and I see you got a few others' rick said.

'Don't worry these people here are our friends' Maggie said.

"well, these people here are our friends" Lee said pointing out Omid and Christa

'So were all friends." Daryl said

' Yeah, for how long that'll be' Abraham said.

'No, there going to feel pretty stupid when they find out' rick said.

'About what?" Abraham said.

' there screwing with the wrong people" Rick said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere away from Terminus)<strong>

**A woman was walking towards an old country golf club, hoping to find something useful, all she could find was bunch of dead walkers, one having its face being completely bashed by a golf club sometime ago. The Women quietly walked towards the country clubs bar, as she peeked she could see a man sitting down a by the bar stand drinking.**

**"Peach Schnapps", what a shitty brand, no wonder the Germans like this crap" The Man said to himself.**

**The woman quietly walked towards him but she steps on broken glass, the man turns around and looks at her, she could see the side of the mans face slightly covered with blood. but the man turns back and continues drinking.**

**You here for a drink?" The Man said**

**"I'm sorry but I don't drink" The woman said.**

**"Really? With everything turning to shit around you, your going to deny a drink?" The man said**

**The Man gets a glass and Pours some peach schnapps into the glass.**

**" Come on, one Drink isn't going to kill you". The man said.**

**"How do I know I can trust you?" The Woman said.**

**"that choice is for you to decide?" The man said.**

**The Woman was a bit nervous at first, but she can tell that this man didn't mean harm, so she decided to join him at the bar table. the man handed her the glass.**

**"So what's your story?" The man said.**

**"I don't want to get into it...what about you?" The woman said.**

**" "I" don't want to get into it either" The man said refilling his glass.**

**" Whats your name?" The woman said.**

**The man was silent.**

**"Well my name is Sarita, thanks for asking" Sarita said.**

**"Kenny...It's Kenny" Kenny said**

**For everyone that hasn't caught it, the Country Club is the exact same club that Daryl, Clementine and Beth were at, it took place after they left. Well I hope you liked this season finale and I will see you guys this October. Bye For Now.**


End file.
